


The Perks of Being A Bad Ensign

by IceCream_Junkie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Tilly, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, references to roleplay (the naughty kind), some harmless flirting if you squint, this turned out way more serious than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie
Summary: Trying to outdrink Rhys and Bryce was a stupid idea. At least it’s the middle of the night and there is no one around to see Tilly stumbling back to her quarters.Based on an idea developed byCuratorfor her story“Bad Ensign”.





	The Perks of Being A Bad Ensign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts), [sara_sedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/gifts), [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



> This fic is based on an idea developed by [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator) for her story [“Bad Ensign”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604374). You don’t have to read her story or any of the others in the [“Bad Ensign Stories”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294916) series to be able to follow this fic, but I suggest you read them anyway.
> 
> I had not intended to start another story before finishing at least one of my WIPs, but thanks to a conversation in the Star Trek Voyager Book Club Discord this one basically wrote itself.  
> I blame (in no particular order):  
> [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator), for coming up with the idea in the first place,  
> [sara_sedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/pseuds/sara_sedai), for using the Bad Ensign concept as a prompt,  
> [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper), for suggesting Pike/Tilly,  
> [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee), for dragging me into this ship in the first place.
> 
> Thanks go to [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator) for letting me borrow her idea and [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee) for being an amazing and very patient beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

The hallway is spinning around her, causing Tilly to lean against the wall for support. Trying to outdrink Rhys and Bryce was a stupid idea. Apparently so is closing her eyes, because the spinning sensation intensifies as soon as she does.

“Oh God,” she groans as she opens them again and tries to take a few deep breaths to calm her heaving stomach.

As soon as she gets to her quarters she will make sure to rehydrate to avoid the worst of the hangover in the morning. She will probably still have to crawl to sickbay before the start of her shift to get something against the headache she is bound to have. Of course, the medication will come with a lecture from Dr Pollard, but she probably deserves that and it beats having to be in pain all day.

_I’ll never drink again._

At least it’s the middle of the night and there is no one around to witness this humiliating incident.

“Everything alright, Ensign?”

_Crap! What is_ he _doing here?_ Tilly can feel the panic rising. She really doesn’t want Captain Pike to see her like this. What if he decides that she isn’t fit for the Command Training Programme after all? Desperate to make a good impression, she tries to pull herself together and pretend that she isn’t drunk off her ass.

“Yes, Captain,” she says, putting on a bright smile as she turns to face him – a bit too quickly for her inebriated state as it turns out. She nearly loses her balance, but the captain steps forward and steadies her with a hand on her elbow. Tilly reflexively holds onto his arm in return.

“Careful, Ensign.” To Tilly’s relieve he sounds amused rather than displeased.

“Sorry, Sir. I… um... We…” It’s probably better to shut up now and not drag anyone else into this, Tilly realizes and clamps her mouth shut. It’s bad enough that he probably knows full well what’s wrong with her.

“Am I right to assume my bridge crew will be a bit under the weather during Alpha Shift?”

_Shit._ He definitely knows. “No, Sir. I… um... The others… It’s not their fault, Sir. Owo and Keyla tried to stop me, but… um... I guess I’ve been a bad ensign today.” She averts her eyes, the sudden movement of her head making the world shift around her and she tightens her grip on his arm. “A really bad ensign.”

She didn’t mean anything by it. She certainly didn’t think of the silly game she once played with the other cadets at the Academy, but as she looks up at her captain, she notices how his eyes widen in surprise. He swallows and licks his lips and maybe his cheeks are a little flushed, but it could just be the dimmed light of the ship’s night cycle.

Still, her body responds with a slight tingling in her lower belly and she finds herself wanting to see his eyes dark with lust, his lips swollen from her kisses, his hair tousled, and his usually so pristine uniform in disarray.  She briefly wonders what she might have done to cause this, because it takes her a second to connect the dots. When she does, a rush of heat courses through her body at the thought of Pike partaking in the popular role-play. She can feel her heart beating faster and can barely resist the urge to press her thighs together. She has no idea just how long cadets have been playing _Bad Ensign_ at the Academy, but if the captain’s reaction to her words is anything to go by, it started long before she joined Starfleet.

Tilly tries to imagine a younger version of the man in front of her, looking up at a stern faced female cadet with a bashful smile, telling her in a seductive tone that he had been a bad ensign. Or maybe he was at the receiving end, playing the stoic captain, while a beautiful young girl tried to seduce him.

Maybe the booze is to blame, but suddenly she sees herself trying to seduce him in his ready room, imagines his heated gaze as he watches her pull down the zipper of her uniform jacket and…

Pike’s deep chuckle brings her back to the here and now and Tilly blinks a few times to focus on him again.

“Getting drunk doesn’t make you a bad officer. It happens to the best of us,” he says and winks at her.

Tilly just stares at him for a moment and then adds without thinking: “Maybe not, but thinking about seducing my captain might.”

_Shit! Did I just say that out loud?!_ If the shocked look on his face is anything to go by she has.

She can feel her face heating up and knows she’s blushing furiously. “I’m sorry, Captain. That was totally inappropriate. I’m so sorry. I should not have said that out loud. Or thought about it in the first place.” She knows she’s rambling now and wishes that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

“It’s ok, Ensign,” Pike interrupts her, “You’re not the first to have a crush on a commanding officer and you won’t be the last.”

His remark stops the stream of words coming out of her mouth. Her first thought is _A crush on my commanding officer?! I don’t have a crush…_ then her brain catches up with what his comment might imply and she can’t stop but wonder.

“Did you ever have one, Sir? A crush I mean?” Apparently, the alcohol coursing through her veins is making her bold, because she would have never dared to ask him otherwise.

“I did. A long time ago.” He smiles and Tilly can’t help but notice the dimples forming on his cheeks. It’s not the first time that she notices that Pike has a very sexy smile, or very sexy everything for that matter. Despite his age, that man is sex on legs.

Ok, maybe she does have a crush, but you can’t blame a girl for wanting what’s so obviously on display in those damn tight uniform pants. _Stop thinking about your captain’s ass, Tilly!_

Her mind seems to have a will of its own though. It keeps coming up with all kinds of scenarios involving Pike and it starts to affect her. She can feel herself getting wet _. I have to get out of here, before I say anything I might regret. Well, anything else I might regret._

Tilly straightens her posture and lets go of his arm. “I better get going. Catch a bit of shut eye before my shift…”

“Are you sure you’ll manage on your own?” He looks concerned and Tilly finds herself wishing he would smile again. _He has such a beautiful smile._

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” she says and steps back, when he releases her arm. Distance is safe, distance is her friend.

“In that case, I will see you on the bridge tomorrow. Bright and early, Ensign.” He looks almost stern and Tilly can feel herself snapping to attention.

“Yes, Sir,” she responds automatically.

“Good, because bad ensigns sooner or later end up in the captain's ready room. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

_What the… Did he just…?_ For once, Tilly is speechless. Surely, the captain didn’t mean to imply what she’s thinking about right now, because in that case, she’d gladly be the worst ensign in the history of Starfleet.

But then Pike’s demeanour changes. Gone is the stern captain as he winks and smiles at her and it’s as if the sun is shining again. Might also be the alcohol. “Good night, Tilly,” he says and turns around.

“Night, Captain,” she responds, as she watches him walk away, her eyes automatically drawn to his nicely shaped behind. Looks like sometimes being a bad ensign could have its perks after all.


End file.
